1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and a recording medium
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to update the firmware versions of image forming apparatuses, it is necessary for an operator to separately and manually update the versions of the image forming apparatuses. To resolve the inconvenience, there is a known technique in which a server sends a firmware update request to image forming apparatuses, so as to update the firmware versions of the image forming apparatus.
For example, there is a known method in which a server manages the firmware versions of the image forming apparatus, and the server performs the update of the firmware versions on the registered (managed) image forming apparatuses (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-298580).